


Call Me Mason

by Imanerdandliketoread



Series: Pinescone Week 2019 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Trans Dipper Pines, this is entirely just me yelling at myself about feeling bad, yall i really like this one i aint gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanerdandliketoread/pseuds/Imanerdandliketoread
Summary: Dipper Pines, mega-geek and lover of all things paranormal, has finally come to a conclusion about his identity. He's a guy. And now he has to tell his boyfriend, Wirt, but how will he take the news?This is based on Pinescone Day 1 prompt "secrets" and also my need for validation.





	Call Me Mason

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Comments, questions, critiques are all accepted. Also, be mindful of the minor internalized transphobia and also Dipper is referred to using she/her pronouns for a little bit of this because it's from Wirt's perspective, so if you might be upset by that. I'm sleepy and a little cold because my house has no temperature control. it is always either 100 degrees Fahrenheit or 55 degrees and my toesies get chilly.

**Secrets**

Wirt was certain, he was the luckiest guy on earth. He had to be to have such a brilliant and talented girlfriend like Dipper. When he first met her, he thought her choice of a nickname was odd but fitting, more so than her birth name, Mallory. Dipper the name was just as unusual as Dipper the person. 

For one, Dipper was obsessed with the paranormal, so much so that she was trying to get a paranormal mystery book published under a pseudonym. Dipper also had a habit of going off on rants about niche interests of hers, each word fascinating and confusing Wirt equally. Dipper was also a horrible liar. Her voice would get squeaky if she was lying and whenever she was trying to hide something from Wirt, like the time she secretly adopted a small black kitten, her voice would crack. 

So Wirt’s immediate reaction to hearing Dipper’s voice crack three times in a single sentence was to search the house for small hidden mammals when she left to get snacks for their stay-at-home movie date. Finding nothing, Wirt decided to wait a week before confronting Dipper. 

By the end of the week, Dipper’s behavior signified that she was unwilling to reveal the new mystery, so Wirt asked her about it. At breakfast, he casually asked “So what are you hiding from me? It isn’t another kitten, I checked.”

Dipper, clad in her favorite pair of plaid pajama pants and a big shirt of Wirt’s, froze in place while pouring syrup on her eggs. Avoiding eye contact, she muttered “I’m not hiding anything.” she flinched as her voice cracked. “It’s nothing Wirt. Leave it alone.”

Wirt scowled. “Mallory, I—”

“Don’t call me that!” she snapped, almost throwing the syrup container onto the kitchen counter behind her. She was facing away from Wirt so he couldn’t see her face, but from the way her shoulders shuddered, he could guess that she was crying. He was thrown for a loop. She had never gotten mad at him when he called her that in the past, what happened to make this time so different?

  
  


Gently, Wirt scooted his chair backward, standing up and approaching her slowly. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as he wrapped her up in a tight hug from behind. “Let me know what’s wrong, Dip. I can’t fix it unless you talk to me,” he whispered. 

She nodded slowly. “Okay. okay. Just—just let me think, okay?” He nodded in confirmation, his chin bumping her shoulder, again and again, drawing a sniffly giggle from her. “Okay. wait until I’m done before reacting, please?” Another series of nods encouraged Dipper to continue. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, introspectively, ya know? About who I am and who I see myself as. I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t like who I am. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love being a writer and I love being with you, I just don’t like that I present as…” she turns her head away from Wirt, “a girl. I don’t think this is the normal case of ‘girl feels uncomfortable being a girl because of the way women viewed by society’ this is more just a disconnect. Between this mental image of me,  _ who _ I want to be, and who I am currently. I have body parts that I shouldn’t have, others that I am missing, and a voice that is just too goddamn high. The wort thing? The more I pretend to be normal, play the part of twin sister, loving girlfriend, intelligent daughter, the more I  _ hate myself _ . I’m sorry, Wirt. I’m sorry I’m not who I should be, who you want me to be, who—”

Wirt had to interrupt Dipper before these thoughts continued. “No. Shut up. I know I said that I would wait until you’re finished, but I can’t let this kind of talk continue. Dipper, I love you, and I will continue to love you no matter what. It’s not just because you’re my girlfriend, or because you’re pretty, or whatever you think, I love you because you’re clever and dorky and have an insatiable hunger for knowledge and you never give up on something you think is important. You’re compassionate and understanding, and none of that changes if you go by different pronouns, if you aren’t my  _ girl _ friend. Understand?” Wirt turned to look at Dipper before the body in his arms whirled around and he was encased in a tight hug. 

Dipper sniffled, pulling away to cup his face. “You are so wonderful. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Wirt rested his forehead against Dipper’s. “I suppose you’re smart enough that you’d manage on your own. But Dip, you’re forgetting something. You need to tell me what you want me to call you. Are you my boyfriend? Datemate? What pronouns would you like me to address you with and who should I use them around?”

Dipper chuckled. “Wow, that’s a lot of questions. Uh, okay. B-Boyfriend would be best, I think. He/him/his please, except sometimes I might prefer they, but I’ll tell you if I’m feeling more they. Doing that around everyone would be nice except for Mabel. Wait until I… let her know too. I think that’s all.” Dipper leaned in, and Wirt thought he was going to hiss him, but then he halted. “No, wait, I lied. Could you call me Mason when we are alone? Just something between you and me?”

Wirt tilted Dipper’s chin up so he could look into his eyes, his lips twitched up into a soft smile. “Absolutely, anything for you Mason. I think it’s very sweet how you stuck with the alliteration your parents set up when naming you and Mabel. Mason is a lovely name.” 

  
  


Dipper finally leaned forward enough to kiss Wirt, slowly and filled with affection. After pulling away hesitantly, Wirt suggested “Maybe we should get back to breakfast before it gets too cold. I hate cold pancakes.” Dipper chuckled before fisting Wirt’s shirt in his hands and kissing him once more. 

“Absolutely. Then we can plan a shopping trip. I need a haircut and some ties. I’ve always wanted to wear a tie. Wirt, how do I tie a tie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, y'all. I'm endoftheworldpaul on Tumblr if you wanna come and say hi. I'd love the attention. Uh, bye.


End file.
